Mental Health Break
by shuramiyaki
Summary: Where Enrico disappears Anderson will go looking, this is and always has been the way it is for them.   Still, Anderson had never expected to find Enrico with facial hair.


(Important Author's note: Okay, so, this is my story. Why am I telling you this? Because someone on here took it from my DeviantArt and posted it here under "Enrico needs his me time".

How do you know I'm not lying? My DeviantArt name is the same as the one I use on here and there's a link to my DeviantArt page here. Just go to my profile here, use the url, and go to my gallery. The story is called "Mental Health Break" and it's exactly the same as the one I'm posting now. I posted it October 31, 2011.

I figured as I wait for all the reports that were sent in on the stolen copy to get noticed I'd post a fic that belongs to me on here.

I've said enough though, enjoy my story.)

Anderson walked along the long, grand hallway to Enrico's room with a worried crease to his brow. It had been at a least a week since he had heard from the man, and what put him at a greater unease was the content of the phone call he had received prior to this time of silence. Each one had been filled with an endless litany of complaints and grievances about life, and Anderson was forced to listen, sometimes for more than an hour, about every little thing that had ruffled his Superior's feathers. And Enrico feathers were very easily ruffled.

Nodding to a group of passing priests stiffly he rounded the corner and came across the imposing doors to Enrico's room.

After a quick look-around to see if the halls were clear he knocked firmly upon the door.

"Enrico?" He looked around again, afraid that his booming voice had attracted any heads. It was still empty, and he knocked again, louder this time.

"Enrico? Ye en there? Et's been ae week ahn Ah haven't heard froom ye. Enrico?"

"I'm fine! You don't have to come in!"

Anderson felt a jolt of surprise, and made a dismissing snort. "Dinnae beh silly, Ah'm coming en."

"Leave me alone Anderson! I'm perfectly happy and safe and do not need any assistance!"

"Enrico!" Grunting in frustration Anderson tugged at the doorknob hard, shaking the oaken doors like a storm but never budging them. "Ye must think meh daft tae joos' walk away froom this nonsense! Now open th' door!"

"No!" The words shot through the doors with the gib of a spoilt child. "You are not needed!"

"Ye've dropped off th' face o' th' planet boot Ah'm not needed? Joos' open th' door."

"Anderson I refuse to open that door-oh wait."

It took only a few seconds for the door to click open and to leave Anderson standing baffled at still-closed entrance. Enrico's room was huge, how did he get here so fast?

With a gruff huff he swung the door open, ready to berate his ward for his behavior when his eyes saw the state of the room before him, his mouth hanging open.

The room was a mess, littered with pizza and take out boxes of all minds, with empty ice cream containers about the bed just for a splash of extra flavor. The massive TV was pushed close to the foot of Enrico's regal bed, which was now disheveled and looking like a storm of confusion had hit it. Various pieces of clothing lay upon the floor, including a few of Enrico's undergarments.

Anderson's grip on the doorknob released and his hand hung in the air, frozen in an empty grasping position as the door squealed piteously as it fell closed.

"E-Enrico?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, Anderson come in." Enrico only gave his baffled caretaker a quick glance before turning back to the TV, sitting cross-legged on the bed near the flickering screen with eyes wide with rapt attention as he spooned another bite of ice cream into his mouth.

"Whit, th' hell happened here?"

Enrico paid Anderson no mind and kept his eyes on the unfolding melodrama before him. With a heavy sigh Anderson made his way across the pigpen of a room, making sure not to step on the pieces of abused and neglected clothing as he did so. "Mah God Enrico this es disgust-" Anderson physically recoiled in what probably the most powerful surge of shock he'd ever experienced in his life.

Enrico, the perpetually perfectly groomed, flawless Enrico, had facial hair.

His face was fuzzy; it had hair. Hair. HAIR.

Anderson's mind blanked and the world seemed to pause as his mind struggled to comprehend the sight that he had never seen before, and thought that he had never would. He just stood and stared inquisitively at his uncaring ward, fascinated by the blonde beard and mustache growing on his ivory skin. It was patchy and awkward, no doubt a result a countless waxings, and in a way, endearing.

Suddenly Enrico scowled and cursed at the TV in a string of outraged Italian. "That cagna! Does she not see that Marco has been in love with her this whole time? Ungrateful whore, going off with Alessandro, vile man"

"Uh-huh." Anderson nodded as he looked at the screen blankly. It was some sort of Italian soap opera, and someone had just been slapped.

"Hah!" Enrico ate another spoonful with glee. "I've been wanting to see that happen for the longest time."

"Oh yeah, Ah can, completely understand why."

"I mean really? You just don't sleep with your sister's boyfriend and expect there to be no consequences. I'm just so glad Vanessa knows now it's taken her so long to find out I was just about ready to scream!"

"Aye. Must 'ave been frustrating."

"Ugh, you would not believe." Enrico dug into his container for more of the delicious, creamy confection but came up empty. His face fell like he had seen a holy relic defiled and he let out a loud, keening whine.

"Noooooooo! I don't want to get uuuupppppp! Annndddeeerrrsoonn, go get me some more."

"Oh nae, Ah ken why ye let meh en 'ere now ahn Ah am not going tae play servant."

"But Aleeeexxxx, I want mooooorrreee." Enrico looked up at him with wide, sad eyes. "It's in my freezer, I neeeeeeedddd it."

Anderson rolled his eye and sighed. "Fine, boot yer tellin' meh whit all this nonsense es aboot then."

Grumbling, he walked over to the far away fridge and opened up the freezer.

"He can sprint across th' room ahn back boot can't git his own food o' course."

Anderson poked around, frowning at the lack of appropriate foodstuff. "Enrico? Ye dinnae seem tae 'ave any left."

"CHE? NO! Nonononono!"

Anderson spun around just in time to see Enrico flop back into the bed with a childish cry of frustration. "Now I have to get moooooorrrree! I don't want to get up! Ughhhhh!" He kicked the air and huffed; unaware of the smile crossing Anderson's face at his little display.

"Coorie doon now, th' world's not ending luv."

"To me it is!" Enrico shot up like the bed was on fire. "Do you have any idea how important ice cream is to me right now? It is absolutely integral to my "me" time!"

"Yer "meh" time? Es tha' whit this es all aboot?"

"Si!" Enrico nodded his head vigorously. "It is not a mental health day without it."

"Et looks tae meh tha' yer "day" has turned intae ae week Enrico."

"I doooonnnn'tttt caaaaaaaarrrrreee! I just want my ice crrreeeaammmmm! Wahh!" Enrico flopped back down, only this time rolling about in the covers and cocooning himself in a messy ball, sniffling and whimpering as he wallowed in this great tragedy. "I don't want to go to the marrrrrket. I want to stay in my pajamas!"

"Well ye'll joos' 'ave tae live witoot then." Chuckling, Anderson walked over and ruffled Enrico's messy hair. "Maybe ye can clean oop Ah bit instead?"

"Hmpf!" Like a stubborn child Enrico crossed his arms and turned away with a pout. "I do not want to."

"Sae ye're going tae stay en bed th' rest o' yer life?"

"Si."

"Enrico."

"I want ice cream." Looking up at Anderson again with big eyes Enrico gave him a begging pout. "Go to the market for me Anderson."

"Heh." Anderson smiled, pinching Enrico's cheek with a chuckle. "Dae ye even ken how cute ye aur right now?"

Enrico's face brightened into a slight smile, then apprehension, and back into an annoyed pout. "Whatever, just go get me ice cream!"

"Bahh! Fine." Anderson gave Enrico's head a pat before walking off to the door. "Boot when Ah git back ye at least have tae take ae shower."

"Fine, yes, now go." Enrico rolled about a few times and sat up, still wrapped up in his blanket cocoon, and resumed his stories.

"Luv ye tae Enrico."

"Did you get it? Alex?"

"Aye, Ah did." Digging into his bag Anderson pulled out a gallon of strawberry ice cream, and Enrico's face lit up like a child on Christmas.

"Alex! You got my favorite!" Enrico automatically jumped up out of bed and ran over. "Give it here!"

"Nae." Anderson held the container out of Enrico's grabby hands. "Ye still haven't fulfilled yer part o' th' bargain. Git en th' shower ahn shave, make yerself presentable."

Enrico fell right back into another pout. "No, give me my ice cream." He stood resolutely with crossed arms, looking up at Anderson with authority and defiance.

"Weh had Ah deal, ahn smell."

"I do not smell!"

"Aye ye dae. Yer ae smelly lad, ahn ye 'ave ae fuzzy, weird looking face."

"Well now you know how you look." Enrico shot back and held his head up high, sticking his tongue out briefly.

"Et looks guid on meh, not awkward ahn patchy loch on ye. Now gae shower."

Enrico's face melted into what only could be described as puppy-dog eyes, making quiet whimpers to add to the effect.

"Hnnnrgghhhh stop tha' Enrico." Anderson tried to look away, but those eyes. "Ye need tae gae shower." He took another glance at Enrico, who was now attempting to hug him. "Nnnnnnnghhhh-nnnnaaeee, not falling fer tha' Enrico." Anderson wrenched himself away and held the ice cream to him. "Ye'll git yer treat after ye clean oop."

"Damn it Anderson!" Enrico burst into fury and rushed the giant man, only to be stopped by a hand on his forehead holding him just out of reach of his beloved ice cream. "Just give it to me!" He reached out and flailed his arms, desperately trying to grab at the box.

"Nae." Anderson said flatly. "Ye need tae keep yer word, nae matter how disoriented et was."

Enrico continued his futile rampage for a few more minutes, spewing vulgar Italian every so often as his hands clawed at the air. Finally, he stopped, and looked up at Anderson with a harsh glare. "Fine, you win."

"See, tha' wasn't sae bad." Anderson let his arm fall and patted Enrico on the back. "Now off ye gae."

"Ti odio cosi tanto." Enrio muttered as he stumbled off, clad in all of his old pajama glory.

"Yeah yeah, Ah luv ye tae, now gae shower." Anderson laughed a bit as he nudged Enrico along until he had made sure the messy man was indeed, in the shower.

Anderson lounged back into the pillows, cradling a fresh and clean Enrico against his chest as he watched the show with confusion. He always felt so lost during these things.

"Whit's going on now?"

"Mm." Enrico took the now-empty spoon from his mouth and pointed with it at the screen. "That is Miguel, the evil twin of Marco. He's been trying to kill Marco for months now."

"Really now? Why?"

"Father problems. Their dad prefers Marco over Miguel, and is going to give him the company once he dies, which is soon, considering that he has a rare, never documented before strain of TB, supposedly non-contagious."

"Whit? Tha' sounds like bullshit."

"Don't insult my stories. Now as I was saying…"

Anderson followed along, giving nods of his head as much as possible even though he still didn't understand why these silly things entertained his lover so much. "How intriguing."

"Oh they're just wonderful! You should watch them more when you have some free time at the orphanage. They're the most entertaining thing once you get into them."

"Ah'll consider et, boot ef they turn ye intae ae sloppy, shut-in man wit an ice-cream belly then Ah dinnae want any part o' et."

He pinched Enrico's chubby belly and tried to keep a straight face as Enrico shot a glare at him.

"I was taking a break."

"Et has tae end soomtime ye ken? Ye going tae leave yer room taeday?"

"No."

"Yer leaving yer room taeday."

"Alexander." Enrico turned over and snuggled into Anderson's neck, his mouth bearing the slightest of smiles. "Tomorrow, I promise, but can't I spend one more day here?" He purred and traced circles into the fabric of Anderson's shirt. "Do you not want to stay as well?"

"Ah dae boot-" Anderson shivered a bit when Enrico curled in close to him with a mewl, his whole body so warm and soft. "Fine, ye win." Anderson sighed and held Enrico closer. "Boot dinnae expect this sort o' tactic tae work on meh tomorrow, yer getting oot o' bed."

"Yes yes, now let's go back to the show shall we?" Adjusting himself so that the ice cream container was settled in an easy to reach fashion, Enrico went back to staring at the screen with fascination while liberally spooning ice cream into his mouth.

Anderson looked down and smiled, kissing the top of Enrico's golden, lustrous head. "Ye going tae share any wit meh?"

"Maybe, if you remain on good behavior."

"How kind o' ye."


End file.
